Rush
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: A sua boca, com a sua capacidade de falar roubada, buscou a dele sem vergonhas. Sem restrições. Sem pudores. E ele a correspondeu.


**Aviso: **Tema **ADULTO. **Se se sentem desconfortáveis com situações maduras, por favor, procure uma outra história com uma classificação mais baixa.

**Rush**

Ela corria o mais rápido que os seus descalços pés permitiam, sentindo-os arranharem e se esfoliarem no contato com o chão rochoso e irregular das ruelas daquela precária cidade. No meio da madrugada, apenas os postes de iluminação e os ocasionais mendigos eram a sua companhia – além dos dezoito guardas que a perseguiam freneticamente.

O silêncio da noite era quebrado pelo seu arfar pesado e pelos gritos dos seus perseguidores incansáveis.

Com os olhos lacrimosos e lutando para prender dentro da sua garganta tensa os soluços, ela corria sem destino e já sem forças. A barra do seu longo vestido branco, nada favorável para uma camuflagem naquele cenário escuro, era carregada por suas mãos trêmulas para que nela não tropeçasse, e as suas sandálias vermelhas, sensuais, foram esquecidas quilômetros atrás. As suas pernas já se moviam automaticamente, dobrando esquinas em direção a ruas desconhecidas e desviando-se de obstáculos.

Ela queria parar para tomar fôlego e descansar por _apenas um mísero segundo, _recuperar a sua energia que ela gastara praticamente toda na luta de minutos, horas ou dias atrás – ela não sabia dizer. Entretanto, ela sabia que se o fizesse, a sua vida ali terminaria. Ela jamais conseguiria se engajar em uma batalha naquelas condições – exausta, desesperada e _sozinha_ – e, portanto, ela continuou a fugir, fugir e _fugir_.

Como uma missão tão simples pudera ser arruinada daquela maneira? Como guardar um príncipe de um minúsculo país aliado de Konoha durante o seu baile de coroação se transformara de uma missão rank-C para uma rank-A, ou, muito provavelmente, rank-S? Era culpa daquele serviço de inteligência, Sakura pensou, escalando um pequeno muro, usando o pouco que lhe restara de chackra para auxiliá-la, o que lhe rendeu uma leve vantagem dos guardas que persistiam atrás de si. A Inteligência do País da Neve falhou ao assegurar que grupos terroristas se mostraram nem fizeram movimentos suspeitos no últimos dias, e que um atentado era uma possibilidade remota.

Se o governo da Neve tivesse ao menos contatados Konoha antes... Os ninjas da Folha certamente detectariam alguma coisa errada, mas o serviço que contratou o Time Sete foi acertado no último momento, apenas três dias atrás, e eles não tiveram tempo de realizar qualquer tipo de investigação. A habilidade do Time seria então utilizada somente para a escolta.

E acabou em bombas destruindo o palácio.

E os suspeitos viraram, justamente, os protetores: Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto.

Centenas de pessoas foram feridas naquela explosão, e, pelo que ela pode constatar, dezenas de mortos. As portas do palácio foram trancadas com um selo de chackra que nenhum dos três soube quebrar, as luzes, apagadas, enquanto tudo ruía. Ela nem sabia do paradeiro dos seus companheiros de Time, perdendo-se deles na confusão que se armou no recinto. Cada um dos três estava em locais estratégicos distintos no momento da tragédia, dificultando ainda mais a identificação em meio à fumaça, gritos, sangue e choro.

O seu coração sabia que eles estavam vivos, mas isso, por incrível que pareça, não acalentou-o. Eles poderiam ter sido capturados ou gravemente feridos. Ela precisava encontrá-los, mas ela nem ao menos sabia onde estava. O que ela deveria fazer? Correr para o quartel general deles? Ela demoraria horas para encontrar o pequeno quarto de hotel que eles alugaram, e a sua exaustão não a deixaria de pé por tempo suficiente. O exército do País da Neve estava em seu encalce e –

O seu grito de surpresa e medo foi abafado por uma mão tampando a sua boca seca. Antes que pudesse resistir a corrida desenfreada de Sakura foi bruscamente interrompida por um puxão que a levou para dentro de um beco. Ela foi prensada em uma parede fria e áspera, o que lhe rendeu novos machucados nas suas costas nuas. Ela tentou se debater, empurrar aquele corpo estranho para longe do seu, desferir ao menos um golpe antes de morrer. Porém, todos os seus membros estavam imobilizados pelos dele: um dos seus braços segurado, o outro, espremido entre o seu tronco e o do homem, que a pressionava ainda mais fortemente. As coxas dele sobre as suas impediam-na de mexer as pernas.

No canto da sua mente, o som dos passos e vozes que a seguiam foram aumentando. Apesar de ter adquirido uma boa distância deles, o oficial que a pegara anularia todos os seus esforços, agora que fora capturada.

Lágrimas que há muito tempo ela não derramava caíram pelo seu rosto vermelho de raiva e cansaço.

"Shhh, Sakura, fique quieta." Um hálito no seu ouvido sussurrou, os lábios do homem quase tocando a sua pele.

E ela o seguiu. Paralisada.

Ela tentou dizer, em alívio, o nome do dono daquele corpo e daquele cheiro – ela se envergonhava de não ter reconhecido-o antes – mas ele não a deixou; pressionou a palma da mão com ainda mais força contra a boca dela.

Logo em seguida o grupo de perseguidores passou correndo por eles, em frente ao beco em que, agora, ela se encontrava minimamente mais segura. Ela se permitiu, durante o intervalo em que eles tiveram de permanecer parados como estátuas enquanto os passos ainda ressonaram a poucos metros distantes deles, ouvir o ofegar daquele homem contra o seu ouvido, o subir e descer do seu tórax que fazia com que os seus torsos se tocassem, e a sensação das mãos dele a apertando, como se temesse que a qualquer momento ela sumisse dali. Qualquer movimento, por menos que fosse, os delatariam e, por isso, eles congelaram na posição.

Quase um minuto após Sakura ser sugada para dentro do beco e eco dos passos ter se esvaído, eles continuaram com os rostos colados, bochecha contra bochecha, tronco contra tronco. Sakura derramava uma lágrima a cada exalar do seu salvador. Ele estava vivo, estava bem, e a _salvou._

Todo o seu corpo estremeceu quando a voz grossa dele – uma canção para os seus ouvidos – reverberou pelos seus ossos.

"Acho que perdemos eles." Ele murmurou e se afastou para esticar o pescoço e averiguar a rua por onde os guardas passaram. "Se formos velozes talvez consigamos voltar para o hotel." E voltou para o seu lugar prévio, de frente para a mulher de cabelos rosados. "Acha que consegue percorrer mais alguns metros?"

Sakura nada disse – e como poderia? Não mais do que instantes atrás ela estava convida de que iria morrer, de que os guardas a alcançariam, de que ela nunca mais veria aquela face esculpida por um anjo. Ela não estava pronta para abri mão disso; não quando palavras ainda não foram ditas, e sentimentos se mantinham trancados dentro de si.

Um enrugar surgiu entre as sobrancelhas perfeitamente negras e olhos de uma coloração ainda mais intensa que fitaram os seus úmidos. "Sakura, está machucada?"

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativo, os seus lábios inertes pelo alívio. Ele estava tão lindo, com a luz da lua iluminando fracamente as suas feições preocupadas. As mangas da sua blusa social azul-marinho foram dobradas até os cotovelos, expondo antebraços grossos e musculosos. A sua calça preta estava suja de terra, assim como os seus elegantes sapatos. Em algum lugar durante o percurso ele deve ter se livrado do terno e da gravata vermelha que ela havia cuidadosamente escolhido para ele. Sakura não sabia decidir se ele ficava mais perfeito arrumado, como quando durante o baile – não havia um par de olhos femininos que não o devorassem – ou se naquele momento, com as roupas amassadas, manchadas e suadas.

De onde ela arranjou disposição para tais pensamentos era um mistério.

"Sasuke –" Ela começou a dizer qualquer coisa, mas logo se calou. Não queria que a sua voz interferisse naquela visão – e nem no delicioso palpitar do seu coração.

Algo levou os orbes negros que a encaravam para os pés descalços dela, e a ruga de preocupação se evidenciou ainda mais. "Eu sabia que aqueles saltos altos seriam um estorvo. Tem corrido descalça?"

Ela não o respondeu novamente – não com palavras, pelo menos. Uma mistura de adrenalina, alívio, esperança, gratidão, e amor, majoritariamente,_ amor, _impulsionaram as suas pernas cambaleantes a levarem-na até ele e os seus braços exaustos a se enroscarem no pescoço dele.

A sua boca, com a sua capacidade de falar roubada, buscou a dele sem vergonhas. Sem restrições. Sem pudores.

E ele a correspondeu.

E como ele correspondeu, ainda mais fervorosamente.

As mãos calejadas dele voaram para trás da cabeça dela, enrolando-se nas madeixas rosa. Ela gemeu quando viu que o seu desespero entrara a sua alma gêmea. Os seus lábios esmagados pelos de Sasuke se entreabriram, convidando a língua ávida dele para conhecer a sua. Enquanto as mãos dele desceram pelo indiscreto decote nas costas do vestido dela ele a empurrava de volta para o muro – não com a intenção de mantê-la quieta, como antes, mas justamente o contrário. Ele incitava uma resposta dela, o toque e o desejo.

E ela o fez. Os dedos que agarravam os cabelos pretos dele desceram por aquele peitoral cujo calor ela sempre quis ter sob a palma das suas mãos. Ela arquejou e apertou o tecido da blusa azul quando ele alcançou as suas nádegas e trouxe os quadris dela em direção aos dele. Ela soltou um gemido contra a boca dele quando sentiu uma protuberância escondida pelas calças dele, procurando-a logo abaixo do seu umbigo.

Um protesto de prazer escapou dos seus lábios quando Sasuke os deixou para beijar o seu pescoço branco. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, dando ao homem que amava mais liberdade para fazer o que bem entendesse com ela. Ela riu e fechou os olhos quando, subitamente, ele puxou a alça do seu vestido com tanta força e pressa que esta rasgou. Sua gargalhada não durou muito, pois logo em seguida ela se deleitava com o mordiscar do seu mamilo ereto por Sasuke enquanto ele massageava o seu outro seio e esfregava a sua maciça ereção na sua barriga.

Totalmente esquecida de que ainda estavam no meio de uma fuga que, caso falhasse, lhe custaria a vida, Sakura se rendeu ao homem que sempre quis ter daquele jeito – perto, mas não perto o suficiente. Ela subiu o pé pela parte de trás da perna torneada de Uchiha Sasuke, deixando dar vazão a toda a angústia , frustração e desejo pelo seu único e antigo amor que a consumia por tantos anos – e o que mais a delirava era a entrega do seu parceiro, tão destemida quanto a sua. O lugar e as circunstâncias que se danassem.

Quando ela mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele, sensualmente, e gemeu, ela o ouviu soltar um som preso na garganta para depois largar os seus seios descobertos e percorrer as coxas dela até a parte posterior dos seus joelhos. Sakura suspirou quando ele a levantou e envolveu a cintura dele com as longas pernas dela. Por um segundo eles pararam e apenas se encaravam, vendo nos olhos um do outro o desejo mútuo. A ereção dele – que ele não fazia a mínima questão de esconder – estava agora no lugar ideal, Sakura pensou, voltando a agarrar os cabelos dele e a beijá-lo com toda a avidez que podia. Ele desceu os quadris dela mais uma vez sobre os dele, arrancando de ambos um arfar sôfrego.

Ele tinha uma mão na parte interna da coxa dela e ela, uma descendo o peitoral dele procurando o cós da calça quando ele interrompeu os beijos em direção ao colo dela e colocou um dedo sobre os lábios vermelhos da médica. Ela tentou encará-lo, confusa, mas ele tinha o rosto virado para a entrada do beco, para a rua.

Delicadamente ela tirou o bloqueio dos seus lábios e acariciou o couro cabeludo dele, logo acima da nuca. "Sasuke –"

Ele a beijou para silenciá-la, mas foi curto demais para que ela ao menos pudesse respondê-lo. "Eles estão voltando." Ele disse com o nariz encostado no dela. "Não se mexa."

Ela estava tão embriagada por ele que o barulho dos passos, aumentando progressivamente, lhe passou despercebido, no sentido oposto em que tinham corrido. Ela assentiu e fez o que lhe foi pedido – o que acabou sendo uma tarefa extremamente difícil, já que eles permaneceram na mesma posição: Sakura, com uma mão enterrada nos fios de cabelo negros, pernas ao redor da cintura dele e o outro braço ancorando-a ao pescoço dele; Sasuke, com a mão espalmada no muro como suporte para o peso dos dois – e para tirar as costas dela daquela superfície fria – e a outra dentro do vestido dela, na alça da calcinha.

Eles se encararam por uma eternidade, esperando que ficassem a sós de novo, olhos expressando saudade do que nunca tiveram. Sasuke se inclinou para ainda mais perto para apoiar-se no antebraço e bloqueando uma possível visão de Sakura pelos guardas assim que eles passaram rente a abertura do beco sem saída. Afinal, a alça do vestido estava rasgada e irreparável naquele momento, e o seu seio, exposto. As suas respirações pesadas e mal controladas se misturavam por estarem com as bocas milímetros distantes, como se, quando a situação amenizasse, eles não quisessem perder um segundo sequer para recomeçar as atividades.

E, pela rapidez com que Sakura voltou a beijá-lo assim que o barulho que os parou se foi, a teoria se mostrou bastante coerente. Entretanto, o seu avanço foi impedido, para o seu imenso desgosto.

"Sakura." Sasuke disse, rouco, afastando o seu rosto com uma clara relutância, segurando os pulsos da mola e tirando as mãos dela do seu rosto, levando-as para o seu peito e segurando-as lá – até mesmo para ocupar as suas próprias para que estas não contrariassem a sua mente. "Nós temos que sair daqui."

"Não." Ela protestou com um suspiro contra a boca dele, puxando-o para mais um beijo profundo.

Sasuke gemeu quando o seu lábio inferior foi preso entre os dentes de Sakura, que friccionou o quadril dela de encontro ao dele. Por baixo do vestido branco dela ele subiu as mãos até os seios que já sentiam falta daqueles dedos enquanto as suas línguas se reencontraram. Quando a prudência lhe retornou, ele abriu as pernas de Sakura para se desprender delas e empurrou o muro para que o seu corpo fosse para trás, deixando que a lei da física – a única conseguia tirá-lo daquele corpo quente – afastá-lo da tentação. A intensidade do empurrão foi tal que ele acabou cambaleando para a parede oposta.

Sakura soltou um som de lamentação quando o contato foi quebrado. Ela considerou agarrar aquela camisa azul e continuar o que estavam fazendo, não se importando nenhum pouco com as conseqüências, mas Sasuke agora virou as costas para ela e esfregou o rosto com as mãos.

Ele voltou a olhá-la, lábios inchados e cabelos tão desgrenhados quanto os dela, a fome ainda na sua expressão facial. Sakura tinha as pernas bambas, prestes a cederam ao seu peso e à exaustão. O seu peito subia e descia devido à respiração escassa.

O silêncio estava tão pesado que Sakura se sobressaltou quando Sasuke limpou a garganta e desviou os olhos para os seus pés. "Temos que ir embora."

Sakura tentou esconder do seu rosto o seu desapontamento. Ele parecia... _arrependido_? Ela não conseguia acreditar. Algo dentro dela se partiu. Ele não podia ser cruel de transformar tudo aquilo, toda aquela ânsia, feito de um impulso – um capricho. Ela respirou fundo para mandar as lágrimas para onde elas não deveriam ter saído, e tentou consertar a alça do vestido. A atmosfera, antes saturada de desejo, agora era preenchida por uma tensão pura.

"Tudo bem." Ela murmurou, ainda mais frustrada quando não conseguia dar um jeito na alça, fungando.

Quando viu que se não interviesse Sakura teria que voltar para o hotel com o seio exposto, Sasuke exalou sonoramente e desabotoou sua blusa – a médica estava ocupada demais evitando aqueles olhos negros a qualquer custo que nem notou. Ela apenas ergueu a cabeça para inspecioná-lo quando ele estava a poucos passos dela, sem camisa e com a blusa estendida para que ela pegasse. Ela refletiu por um instante, analisando se seria melhor ela ser envolta pelo cheiro dele, mas acabou aceitando a oferta – ele sentiria frio, claro, mas era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de rejeitá-la daquela maneira. Ela enfim vestiu a blusa, mantendo os olhos nos pés para não se deparar com aquele peitoral nu.

"Vamos." Ela disse friamente, querendo cessar aquele momento o quanto antes, e fez menção de ir para a entrada do beco. Ela não tinha dado um passo quando o seu braço foi puxado (de novo) e ela colidiu com o tórax de Sasuke, colocando as mãos nele para que não caísse. Quando ela teimou em ainda não encará-lo, ele rolou os olhos e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos da nuca dela e os puxou. Ela não teve opção senão inclinar a cabeça para trás e olhá-lo.

"Nós temos que achar Naruto." Ele sussurrou com a boca colada na dela, beijando-a por um ínfimo segundo. "E temos que voltar para o hotel –" Outro beijo. "Pegar as nossas coisas." Outro. "E sumir dessa cidade o quanto antes." Um último, que a fez suspirar e abraçar a cintura dele, uma mão na pele das costas dele. Sasuke raramente era afetuoso, e se a adrenalina da fuga e outros hormônios incitaram esse lado quase esquecido dele ela iria aproveitá-la, por mais brevemente que fosse.

Ele a puxou para ainda mais perto de si, e ela pode sentir a ereção dele ainda espremida entre os seus quadris. Ela reprimiu um gemido enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça para dizer, baixinho, no ouvido dela: "Se sobrevivermos, continuaremos isso assim que tivermos privacidade."

Ela sorriu contra o ombro dele. Era impressionante como Sasuke conseguia extrair dela um pedaço de felicidade mesmo em uma situação tão desfavorável quanto aquela. "Então é melhor nos apressarmos."

Xxxx

_**A.N.:**_ Hum, eu sinceramente não sei de onde isso veio – em parte porque eu me esqueci das razões que me fizeram escrever essa história. Ela está no meu computador há mais de um ano, e eu já não agüentava mais olhar para ela. Em parte, porque... não sei por que. E eu não sabia como terminá-la (como vocês devem ter percebido).

Eu só espero que gostem e que sirva para acalentar os corações ansiosos por atualizações das outras duas fics.

Se tiver algum erro gramatical, por favor me avisem!


End file.
